Welcome to Torque Island
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: after being retired from thievery Akira Kurusu and his team are invited out to a privately own island to partake in a High Octanegame against Yu Narukami and his team. What fun and excitement awaits on Torque Island?
1. Chapter 1

It was Night time in the Mexican desert as a fuel tanker was driving down a long highway. He was whistling to some Spanish country ballad when the roar of engines were fast approaching on him, looking back he saw nothing. But in reality behind him were seven jet black 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IXs in a straight. And each of the drivers wore a type of mask.

"Skull, Crow you're up" the leader said

"Roger" the two said as they drove out of line and went after the tank

"Noir, how are we looking?" the leader said

"Clear Joker" Noir said

"Oracle?" Joker asked

"No police nearby Joker. Looks like a clear run"

"Good" Joker said from the head of the pack "Panther, are you ready to take over from Skull?"

"You know it" Panther said

"Get ready to move on my mark" Joker said

"Roger" the crew said bas they started to move, Crow and Skull drove either side of the truck, Panther reaching over to take control of the wheel

"Wish me luck babe" Skull said

"I will" Panther said as she watched her main partner was climbing on the side of the truck with a sawn-Savage/Stevens 311A shotgun. Opening the door Skull pointed the shotgun at the driver

"Holá you are being robbed, so move over and allow me to drive to you new destination" Skull said but the driver went for his own gun. "wrong move" Skull muttered knocking the driver out and took his seat. Upon seeing the two way radio he dialled it into the frequency the crew was using "This is skull, the truck is under my control. Meet back at the drop off"

"Roger" Joker said as he and the rest of the crew drove off behind Skull.

* * *

"YEAH MAN!" Skull shouted as he walked over to where the crew now was sipping on bottles of Corona

"Good heist everyone" Joker said as several Ford Trucks rolled up "And here are our satisfied customers now" he said

"Good work again Bromista" the leader said saying Joker in Spanish, "And now we have more fuel for the people of our great land"

"It's been a pleasure working with the Santa Fuego cartel in this endeavour, but alas it has been our last rider

"I see, well mi amigo, I must bid you a fond despedida, and safe travels to where you will roam next" the cartel leader said "Vamonos!" he shouted to the rest of his mean

"It's finally over" Panther said "Our time here in Mexico is finally over, time to head home."

"I agree" Joker said finishing his beer. Suddenly a low droning buzz was heard

* * *

Slowly Makoto woke up thanks to her alarm clock, she wanted to truly shut thing off and snuggle more into the goose-down quilt she was currently under. She smiled at the thought of the last time she was dubbed Queen. That day in Mexico on the last job for the Santa Fuego cartel getting fuel for them and receiving a large amount of cash for it, which they converted into yen from the peso; which ending up being about sixty million yen for each of them. That was five years ago, now they had good jobs and good lives. Laying back she waved her hand over the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty

"Where is he?" she asked getting up and pulling on a white satin robe and running a hand through her short brown hair before a meow sounded behind her. Smiling she picked up the black cat who started to purr, "Do you know where he is Morgana?" Makoto asked

"Meow" the cat replied before walking out of the bedroom, Makoto smiled before falling him.

* * *

Akira Kurusu was one the enigmatic leader of the Phantom Thieves Joker. But since his return to his home of Japan he had used the skills he had gained in Mexico to become a security consultant, who would go in and test the security for places like banks and museum and then tell them how to fix any holes he found. He was quite a car enthusiast having several cars in his collection already ranging from a 2016 Audi R8 V10+, a 1959 BMW 507,a 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat, a 1968 Ferrari Dino, a 1974 Holden Sandman. And that was a small amount, and of course sharing the garage was Makoto's collection of motorbikes. He figured that he would have to learn how to ride one of those things one day

"So this is where you are" Makoto said

"Oh hey" Akira said smiling as he kissed her

"What are you working on?" Makoto asked sitting in his lap

"Just blueprints for the next job" Akira said

"I see, oh by the way Sae wants to have dinner on her next day off" Makoto asked walking into the kitchen

"I'll plan something nice for her" Akira said smiling as his Skype started to ring "Its Futuba'

"Hey Futuba" Makoto said

"Guys check your email inbox" she said hurried

"Why?" Akira said

"we've got a request, I'm detecting some major fun"

"Is it if from?" Akira asked

"A private island called Torque Island"

"Torque Island?" Makoto asked

"Shall we meet at the usual place?" Akira asked

* * *

At their usual meeting place was a guy with bleached blonde and besides him was a gorgeous model next to him, soon they saw a car pull up

"They're here" the guy said

"Are you sure Ryuji?" the model asked

"You know it babe" Ryuji said as he held his girlfriend

"To think we haven't met since Mexico" the girl said

"Not their fault, that's more ours" Ryuji said "What with your modelling"

"I know" the model said as Akira and Makoto walked over to them "hey guys" the model said

"Hey Ann" Makoto said smiling

"Good to see you man" akira said

"Same here" Ryuji said as a sleek black limo pulled up and four people got it

"OH YEAH!" a voice shoute

"There's Futuba" Makoto laughed as the young woman raced over and dive bombed her friend

"Futuba sweetheart, do be careful" Yusuke a lanky young man with blue hair said

"Relax Foxy boy" Futuba said hugging him

"Hello" a woman with curly hair said walking up with a man in a trench coat

"What up Goro, Haru?" Ryuji asked

"Not much, being a detective is boring" Goro said

"Being a prosecutor is just as boring" Makoto said

"At least some of us are doing exciting work" Ruji said

"Yeah I mean we have a security consultant and a supermodel. Saw the latest cover" Futuba said

"So what are we waiting for?" Yusuke said as a private jet landed near them and a air stewardess approached them

"Am I talking to Akira Kurusu, Makoto Niijima, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Futuba Sakura, Yusuke Kitagawa, Goro Akechi and Haru Okumura?" she asked

"You are" Akira said

"Excellent, my employer has asked for you to come visit him" the woman said

"On this supposed Torque Island?" Futuba asked

"Indeed, come on" the woman said

* * *

"So where are we going, I've never heard or Torque island" Yusuke said

"Its a privately owned island, my master is planning something and he would like to invite you to participate in our special event" the woman said

"And guessing by the name it has something to do with cars?" Ryuji asked

"Indeed it does" the woman said "Oh where are my manners, my name is Margaret

"Okay" Makoto said 'Why do I have a bad feeling' she thought before realising "We have work and lives so we can't just abandon them"

"Don't worry, it will be just for a weekend, and it needs to be longer we have the facilities to notify and alert your employer or family" Margaret said

"Well that's good to know" Akira said settling in for the ride. An hour later an large island came into view

"Ladies and gentlemen; we are making our final approach to Torque Island, please stow your positions and tables and we thanks you for flying with us" Margaret said as the descended.

* * *

After a ride in a custom made Bugatti Veyron Stretch Limo to take them to a large hotel

"Whoa!" Ryuji gasped

"We're here" Margaret said stopping the limo and getting out

"Time to meet our host" Akira said as they all got out of the car.

"Follow me" Margaret said as the group followed her. Upon entrance to the lobby which had deep blue carpet, silvery walls, calming music and a cool feeling. They were all impressed "in here" she said as the eight walked in an saw an old man with a long nose

"I am Igor Velvet and welcome to Torque Island"

"Hey" Akira said as they sat down

"Are we waiting for someone?" Haru asked

"Yes, in fact here they are now" Igor said as a another group of eight walked in

"You have got to be shitting me, is that Rise Kujikawa?" Ryuji asked gobsmacked

"Forget that, Naoto Shirogane?" Goro asked

"Oh crap, Yu Narukami" Makoto said

"Hello Miss Niijima" Yu Narukami said sitting down.

"What's going on?" Ann asked

"An excellent question Miss Takamaki, like I said I am Igor Velvet and I am the owner of Torque Island; as well as several others. With the other islands I own I set up a competition and I bring in two teams, now the competition's theme is linked to the island, and since this is Torque Island. I want to play a game; now to talk about our teams: On one side we have a team that was involved in an investigation of a mass-murder: The Inaba Investigation team, and the other team; the infamous Phantom Thieves, who had a string of successful robberies even working for the Santa Fuego cartel stealing fuel for their illegal street racing" Igor said "Of course that was before now"

"I see" Yu said "Hard to imagine that one of the best prosecutors was a thief"

"How do you think my partner became successful in the security sector?" Makoto asked

"So what's the game?" Akira asked

"Oh its quite simple: A high octane game of Cops and Robbers" Igor smirked

"Come again?" Ryuji asked.

* * *

 **G'day guy Grizz here with a new fic for the wekkly updating thing and we have Persona! A series I was first experienced to by the anime, after that I got the Persona 4 arena games and I recently downloaded Persona 5 for my PS3 and I'm enjoying it, even though I'm stuck on the second boss and have about a 23 hour playtime. So I originally wanted this to be more like Fast and Furious but it changed upon playing Forza Horizon 3 so I decided to blend Forza, F &F and Personas 4 and 5 together in this new fic. Which I hope enjoy this fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh its quite simple: A high octane game of Cops and Robbers" Igor smirked

"Come again?" Ryuji asked.

"High octane game of Cops and Robbers, or would Capture the Flag as it were"

"How so?" Ann asked

"There will be two teams, Akira's Phantom Thieves and Yu's Inaba investigation team. The aim of the game is to get the most points, and how do you do that I hear you ask" Igor said

"Not exactly" Yosuke said

"Anyway, you will have a base/garage; this is where you will take the cars after you find them. Each car you grab will be one point, the red team will steal them while the blue team will put them in protective custody"

"Makes sense" Chie said

"So when do we begin?" Makoto asked

"Tomorrow, for now go and enjoy the amenities" Igor said

"Can we plan?" Ryuji asked

"you may" Igor said "Now dinner will be at 7 in the dining hall; please don't be late. The cook hates people being late" Igor stated.

* * *

"This is nice" Makoto said as she walked into the bedroom she was sharing with Akira

"And the view is gorgeous as well" Akira said

"So what now?" Makoto said

"Hey guys, the hotel just dropped over a list of cars" Ryuji said

"We'll look over it at the garage" Akira said

"Good idea" Makoto said as she started to put her luggage away

"Whelp, I'm off for a nap" Ryuji chirped walking away

"That guy, what are we going to do with him?" she asked smiling

"Something, one day. But until then we'll leave it up you Ann" Akira smiled

* * *

That night the two teams meet in the dinner hall, in the best clothes they had. The evening was filled with light hearted talk and discussion

"So who do you think is going to win this little game?" Rise asked

"Whoever has the best game plan" Makoto said

"Indeed, but we're the cops" Yosuke said

"But doesn't that mean you have to work inside rules?" Futuba asked

"to a certain extent" Yu said

"Always the defence" Makoto said

"Wouldn't expect a prosecutor to be a thief" Naoto said sipping her wine

"But we were, allegedly

"What do you mean?" Chie asked

"There was no formal evidence linking them to the Phantom Thieves, namely because they were out of the country when they were operating" Yu explained

"I see" Chie said

"But what the circumstances, I'm sure this will be a fun game" Rise said

"Agreed" Yusuke said

"Oh man, Rise!" Futuba exclaimed

"What is it?" the singer asked

"I just heard your latest stuff and can I say it is rocking!" Futuba said

"Thank you" Rise smiled

"no problem" Futuba said before the rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter and happiness.

* * *

"Okay let's have a look at the list" Akira said flipping over some board which Igor had provided.

"Nice list, most of them are modern cars, last in the last few years modern. But there some classics in there" Goro said

"Agreed" Akira said

"Now we have to devise a way for us to tell each other what car we are going after without the opponent going after us or beating us to them" Makoto said

"Why not do a classic 'Gone in 60 seconds?'" Ryuji asked

"Which is?" Haru asked

"Simple, we give them names, in the film they gave them all girls names"

"Pervs" Ann said

"Well cars are usually referred to as girls" Akira said "Any examples?"

"Let's see" Ryuji scanned the list "1969 Ford Mustang, in the film there was a Mustang and they called it Eleanor"

"okay, the Mustang's Eleanor, what next?"

"How about Porscha?" Ann asked "For one of the Porshces

"They would figure it out" Goro said

"Fine, but we're calling one of the Camaroes Carmen" Ann huffed

"Agreed" Akira said

"And this one should be Kitty" Ryuji said "Because the type of car it is"

"And maybe this one can be Audrey?" Yusuke asked

"Oh yeah because of the movie My Fair Lady" Ryuji grinned

"I'm kind of surprised you know that film" Ann said

"How about Olivia for this one?" Haru asked

"I think one looks like a Sakura" Yusuke said making Futuba blush. Soon all fifty cars were given names and posted on the wall with ultraviolet ink, visible thanks to a black light

"Quickly photograph the names before we cover them up" Akira said "Just in case the chaser team finds out what we're doing here while we're playing with cars" Ryuji said

"Good idea" Akira said

"Think they're going to figure this out?" Futuba asked

"Hope not" Akira said

* * *

"So this is where we're based huh?" Chie asked

"Yep, and behind this is where we'll be placing the cars we recover" Yu said

"So what are the cars?" Yosuke asked "I mean we got the same list as the thieves right?"

"I'll bring them up" Yukiko said using the computer, bringing up pictures of the fifty cars in alphabetical order of car brands

"So what do we have?" Naoto asked

"two Audis, two BMW, four Chevrolets, three Dodges, two Ferraris, six Fords, three Holdens, four Nissans, two Porches are the brands with multiple entries" Yosuke said

"A nice mix of cars" Yu said

"No kidding some of these are expensive!" kanji said smiling

"So we'll have to get to them first" Chie said

"And what do we have to get to them first?" Rise asked

"looks like Igor gave us some cars, 2010 Dodge Chargers done up to be like Police Cars" Yosuke said

"Okay so when does the game begin?" Kanji asked

"Ladies and gentlemen, the High Octane game of Cops and Robbers begins now" Igor said

* * *

"Okay let's go after Marianne, Maxine, Sakura, Chelsea and Brandy" Akira said

"Okay" they said as they got into the four cars provided by Igor; a set of four Black 2010 Dodge Chargers. Once they reached the road teh group broke apart

"So who's got which girl?"

"This is Skull we're going after Marianne" Ryuji said

"Fox here, I'm going to pick up Sakura" Yusuke said

"We've got Chelsea" Goro said

"That means we've got Maxine. First one back to base go and get Brandy" Akira said as he and Makoto went after their first target

"And try not to run into the Inaba Investigators" Ryuji said

* * *

"Ah, the game has started I see" Igor said

"Yes sir" Margaret said

"Excellent, now we started broadcasting over the special website?"

"Of course" Margaret said

"Good, now time to see what everyone's up to" Igor said

* * *

"There's Marianne" Ryuji said as he saw a 1959 BMW 507 "and isn't she a beauty"

"Okay, now the keys should be inside" Ann said

"This car was easy to find don't you think?" Ryuji said

"Well it is the first one, should it should have been easy to find" Ann said

"Okay let's get her back to the garage" Ryuji said firing up the car and drove off with Ann following him

'Thieves: 1/ Investigators 0' the score said

"We're on the board" Ann cheered

* * *

"They're n the board already how?" Yosuke asked

"Did they find one already?" Chie asked

"Come on" Yosuke growled

"Is that one there?" Chie asked

"No its a dummy, looks like a 1971 Mini Cooper, not on the list...shit there are other cars on the island besides the ones we need to collect!" Yosuke realised

"Shit" Chie said

"So how do we tell what's what?" Yosuke asked

"Ah, it seems the Investigators found one of the dummy cars I've set up" Igor smirked

"But doesn't it seem like the Thieves might have an advantage over the Investigators?" Margaret asked

* * *

"It will at first, but over time it won't appear so" Igor said

"Looks like the teams are about to meet" Margaret said

"Let's watch the fun" Igor said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next episode of this fic which explains some things and I'm adding something else from a car movie: Gone in 60 seconds' car list and namely them girls names, and how did I select what the cars are going to be? Simple I used my car collection from Forza Horizon 3 which I've been hitting a bit harder because of the fun Hot Wheels expansions. Seriously pick up the game it is a blast!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Futuba and Yusuke drove slowly up to a cherry red 2017 Nissan GT-R. Futuba leant on the dash of the Black Charger they were in.

"Hello beautiful" Futuba said observing the vehicle

"Please be quick, we don't know what traps could be set up there by the other team" Yusuke said

"I'll be careful" Futuba said kissing him on the cheek. She quickly got into the car and drove off. Yusuke smiled before a black and white Charger drove past, Yusuke panicked as he saw a member of the Investigation team. The car stopped and back up

"Better get going" Yusuke said as he drove the other way from Futuba. Once that was done Futuba finally got out of there in 'Sakura' grinning

"This is Oracle, Sakura's coming home tonight" she smiled

* * *

"Come on, we can't let him get away" Chie shouted

"I know" Yosuke said

"Then speed up!" Chie shouted "Otherwise we'll lose them!"

"I KNOW ALRIGHT, Sorry for shouting, but I'm a bit stressed at the moment" Yosuke said

"I know that sweetie" Chie said

"Hang on" Yosuke said handbreak drifting to follow the black Dodge Charger. Chie was getting excited until she looked up to see the red GT-R going the other way

"Shit" Chie groaned

"What?" Yosuke asked

'Thieves: 2/ Investigators 0' the score said

"Oh come on" Yosuke said

* * *

"Sounds like we've secured Marianne and Sakura" Makoto said

"That we do, but we still have to get Maxine" Akira said

"And then we'll look for Brandy" Makoto said

"And hope she's not in the hands of the investigators" Akira said

"And there is our girl" Makoto smiled as she walked up to a garage and opened it up to reveal a dark golden yellow 1971 Meyers Manx. "Now are you going to be a good girl Maxine?" she asked stroking the hood of the car.

"I thought you were into bikes" Akira said

"A girl can appreciate both two and four wheeled machines" Makoto said "See you back at base"

"You got it" Akira said as the pair drove off.

* * *

"Okay there's Chelsea" Haru said seeing a pearl white 2016 Spania GTA Spano "I'll get it"

"Okay" Goro said smiling

"Sure thing" Haru said as she got in and adjusted the seat before she started it up and drove off with Goro behind her looking to see if the chasers are behind her. They had encountered two teams before.

'Thieves: 3/ Investigators 0' the score said

"Good job Makoto" Goro said

"She does enjoy driving, but its mostly bikes" Haru said over a two-way radio

"Yeah, but a car is something different" Goro said

* * *

"Another car?" Yukiko asked as she was driving along with Yu

"We've fallen behind" Yu said

"Which is not exactly good" Yukiko said to whcih Yu nodded, only he looked out and tapped Yukiko's shoulder

"Huh?" she asked as Yu pointed out the window to see a car, namely a 1932 Ford De Luxe

"I'll grab it and take it back to impound" Yu said as he got out and ran over to it and started it up before diriving off, not seeing the Black Dodge Charger. In the car was Akira and Makoto

* * *

"Shit" Akira said as he pulled up near the Ford De Luxe

"They got brandy" Makoto said

"Luckily they haven't figured out our code names for each cars" Akira said

"Should we tell the others?"

"Yeah" Akira said

"Okay" Makoto said "Brandy's drink has been spilt, I repeat Brandy's drink has been spilt"

"I'll get her a new drink later" Akira said

'Thieves 4/ Investigators 1' the score now said

* * *

"Shit they got Brandy" Ryuji said

"But we got Marianne, Maxine, Chelsea and Sakura" Futuba said

"So who do we try and track down next?" Goro asked as Akira and Makoto pulled up in

"Hey guys' Makoto said

"What up man" Ryuji said

"Just waiting on the next pick of the lovely ladies" Yusuke said

"Okay, time for the lottery" Akira said as he scanned the list of cars

"So which ones?" Makoto asked

"We've got: Winter, Sabrina, Chloe, Kitty and Iris" Akira said "Time to pick yoru targetrs"

"I've been wanting to hear Kitty's purring" Ryuji said

"Well I've been spellbound by Sabrina" Goro said

"The pokémon character?" Ryuji asked

"The teenage witch" Goro replied

"Ah" Ryuji said

"Irises are one of my favourite flowers" Futuba said

"Okay so we've got Winter, and we better be fast and get Chloe home before the police nab her" Akira said

"Right!" the group said

* * *

"A Ford Hot-Rod, that's the one you impounded?" Yosuke asked

"We really had no choice" Yukiko said shrugging

"No blaming you, but still kinda weird to see an old car on a list of mostly modern cars" Yosuke said

"Its a classic" Kanji snapped

"Indeed, very stylish" Teddy said

"So they're beating us 4:1" Rise said

"Don't worry we're the Inaba Investigation team" Yu said "We'll win this"

"What exactly is the prize?" Chie asked making everyone freeze

"I don't think he said" Rise admitted

* * *

"That is kind of an oversight isn't it?" Ryuji asked

"Maybe it's a surprise" Haru said

"Possibly" Makoto said "We should have read the fine print"

"I tried checking online, but sadly I got nothing" Futuba said sitting on a tire

"We weren't exactly prepared for this kind of activity" Yusuke said as he sat down to sketch some of the cars

"So what exactly is our next move" Ryuji asked

"Duh, we get the cars of course" Ann said whacking him over the head

"Yes ma'am" Ryuji pouted

"Oh well" Ann said kissing him, making Ryuji perk up

"Anything that perks him up is a good thing" Makoto said as the pair walked off

"But there is one thing that I am nervous about" Akira said

"And that is?" Makoto said

"He's knee. I wonder if it will be affected by his old injury" Akira said

"Don't worry, it will be okay" Makoto said nudging his shoulder. They were about to go off for their cars when an announcement declared

"Lunch time, the game is on hold until the break is over"

"Okay" the pair said walking over to their Charger and drove off for lunch at the nearest café. Hopefully it would be a civil meal with the other team

* * *

"Ah young love is surely a sweet dish is it not?" Igor asked

"Agreed" Margaret said happily "So what do you think of the next selection?"

"It is a very nice set of cars. Very expensive" Igor smirked

"But sir I must ask, what exactly is the prize?" Margaret asked confsued

"Oh don't worry, it will be a grand experience for the team that wins the game"

"I see, very well. Shall we continue the game?"

"After lunch" Igor said "of course.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode and so the investigator now have a car in their impound lot, so how will the phantom thieves get it back huh? And how many of the new cars will be taken by them**

 **Also if you're reading this then just know that I'm posting this a day after Manchester was attacked at a concert which would have been filled with young people. It is a horrible and disgusting event that SHOULDN'T have happened but it has. Now I don't when you're reading this whether be a week, a month, a year or so on after the event, just please keep those affected by this tragedy in your minds, hearts and prayers please**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Ryuji said

"What kind of car is she?" Ann asked getting out and looking back at her partner

"Kitty is a very nice Jet Black 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat! And boy does she purr" Ryuji said excitedly making Ann roll her eyes

"Down boy, I'm driving" she said as she sauntered over to the car "Isn't that right girl?"

"Damn, I can look at that last all day" Ryuji smiled, before starting up the Dodge Charger and waited for Ann to get into the Hellcat

"Race you" She said taking off

"Hey no far!" Ryuji cried out as the pair took off.

The Challenger was easily in the lead with Ryuji's charger behind it. Ann was having a blast drifting around the corners while Ryuji took them normally. She was enjoying the rush as she was racing. Suddenly sirens blared

"Crap, when did they get here?" Ann asked

"Don't know, but just get back to base, I'll hold them off" Ryuji said

"How?" Ann asked

"Smoke them if you got them" Ryuji said as he started to perform a burnout creating a cloud of tire smoke, before he started doing burnouts around the Police charger, he smirked before rolling down the window after finishing his burnout "Stick this in your exhaust pipes and smoke it!" he cheered before booking it down the road.

"How colourful" Chie said

"Come on" Yosuke said following him

"You can't catch me, you can't catch little piggies" Ryuji smirked as he sped ahead, leading Chie and Yosuke away from where Ann was driving off with the Dodge Hellcat. Chie looked behind them and saw nothing, looking ahead she saw the Dodge they were chasing were swaying side to side as if the car was mooning them

"You ever get that feeling?" Yosuke asked

"Do you really want an answer for that?" Chie asked

"No" Yosuke said as he drove ahead, unaware that Ann had returned to the thieve's hideout.

'Thieves 5/ Investigators 1' the score said

"What!" the pair said

"This guy had to have been a decoy" Chie shouted

"You think?" Ryuji shouted at them as he was alongside them now

"You jerk!" she shouted

"I know, buh-bye now" Ryuji cheekily said backing off

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Chie shouted

"He seems to get the best of you doesn't he?" Yosuke asked

* * *

"okay there is the car" Goro said

"Its pretty" Haru said "What kind is it?"

"Its a 1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta" Goro said

"That's a mouthful" Haru said

"Indeed" Goro said as he got in the car and started it up "We should get it back before they stop us"

"Indeed, I'll see you back there" Haru said

"Very well" Goro said as they drove off. Unaware that Naoto was sitting nearby

"Why aren't we following them?" Kanji asked

"Goro Akechi" Naoto said "He's almost on my level. He would be able to pick up our attempt to tail him" Naoto said

"Oh" Kanji said snacking on animals crackers

"Didn't you eat a little awhile ago?" Naoto asked

"Maybe" Kanji said "Hey the penguin" Kanji cheered

"Only you Kanji, only you" Naoto sighed as they drove off.

* * *

"Okay, there's Iris" Futuba said

"Is that?" Yusuke asked looking at the black car

"Yeah, it's a 1995 Nissan Nismo GT-R LM" Futuba said

"Impressive" Yusuke said as he got in and started it up

"We best look out for Rise and Teddie" Futuba said

"It seem each pair of a team has been paired up with one of the other team

"Right, anyway I'll see you back at the garage" Futuba said

"See you" Yusuke said as he drove off. Futuba looked around a bit more seeing if the coast was clear and then drove off. Five minutes later Rise drove up and walked over to the spot

"Damn, I'm late once again" she said "And I liked the look of this car as well" Rise said as she sighed

"Anything else guys?" Rise asked over the radio

"Not yet" Yukiko said

"I lost them" Chie said

"More like you got pissed off after they taunted you" Yosuke said

"Shut it Yosuke" Chie said

'Thieves 7/ Investigators 1' the score said

"Wait they got two more cars?" Rise asked

"We should hurry up and gather some more" Teddie said

* * *

"So that's winter" Makoto said spotting the 2011 Audi RS coupé which was silver with blue flecks through it

"Must be" Akira said as the two walked up to it "I'll get it back to HQ and then I'll take out a Dodge and find Chloe with Ryuji and Goro" he added as he got out of the car and started to drive off, Makoto following behind him. Suddenly a Police Charger drifted into view

"The Investigator!" Makoto said

"GO!" Akira shouted getting in the Charger instead of Makoto

"Okay" Makoto said driving the Audi off as Akira blocked the Investigators. Makoto looked worried as Akira drove off behind her. Yu was following Akira.

* * *

AKira drifted around the corner which Yu follow, knowing it was a lost cause to go after Makoto when he could get the leader. Akira fish tailed to try and ram into Yu, who chickened out and dodged making sure Akira got the advantaged

"Not this time" Yu said fish tailing his own car to follow the black Charger

"Let just Whoa!" Yukiko said as she was thrown into the glass

"Sorry babe" Yu said as he followed after Akira, who jumped over a hill. Yu shifted gears up and did the same

"Anybody else feeling this is a little less Cops and Robbers and more Fast and Furious?" Yukiko asked

"Why not that was a good movie" Yu said as he and Akira drifted around the corner, Yu losing the advantage a bit when he had to correct the over-steer before continuing to chase Akira.

"We're gaining on him

"Shit they're gaining on me" Akira though as he took a sharp left, but Yu was alongside him in a matter of moments.

"Pullover" Yu said

"I don't think so" Akira said as he shifted gears and pulled away, only for Yu to appear besides him, and then over took him "SHIT!" Akira shouted pulling over and exiting the car. Yukiko got out with a pair of fake handcuffs and walked over

"Akira Kurusu you are under arrest for Grand Theft Auto" Yukiko said "Sorry about this

"No problem, you realise I can always escape?" Akira asked

"Maybe" Yukiko said placing him in the back seat

"We'll leave the car behind" Yu said as he took off

* * *

"Hey Makoto, where's Akira, I thought he had the Audi?" Ryuji said

"We were attacked" Makoto said

"By who?" Yusuke asked

"Yu and Yukiko" Makoto said

"Great, do you know if he got away" Ann said

"No" Makoto shook her head

"Anyway we got another car, which means score update is soon" Ryuji stated

"Yes so what is it?" Goro asked

'Thieves 7/ Investigators 1, Akira Kurusu arrested' the score said

"WHAT!" the thieves said

"No way is our leader in prison" Ryuji said

"We can always spring him right?" Haru asked scared

"I don't know" Makoto said

"What we should do now is Ryuji go with Makoto and get Chloe before they do" Ann said

"Alright, come on Makoto"

* * *

"My, my what an interesting development" Igor said

"Indeed, but how he gets out of the situation is what is going to be most interesting to discover" Margaret said "Well he rely on the bonds he has made or will he apply his skills and make it back to those he calls his friends"

"I cannot say, but that was fairly other-worldly of you, but yes they are two simple ways to make sure he triumphs in this situation" Igor said

"Yes quite so, but that will have to wait for awhile" Margagret said

"Time for a cliffhanger for our viewers I dare say" Igor said snapping his fingers.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I'm going to ask how you enjoyed the cliffhanger huh? Not good for our heroes, but at the same time it is good for our heroes, man having two groups of heroes going up against one another is confusing huh? Oh well, so who's thinking that they will let him go, will his friends rescue him or will he get out by himself. The answer will be revealed if you tune in next week.**

 **So until then I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you find the cars?" Rise asked

"Just luck" Akira said shrugging before rubbing the area around where the handcuffs were

"And how do you pick which ones to target?" Rise asked again as she sat down and looked at Akira.

"Random draw" Akira said "So you going to release me?" Akira asked

"When we get a few more points than our single car" Rise smiled as she got up and bent over, giving Akira an eyeful. "So what are you next targets?"

"Not sure. I'm in here and the team is randomly picking them right now, so I wouldn't know even if I did I wouldn't tell you okay?" Akira smirked

"Very well, I have to plan with the others" Rise said walking out of the room Akira was in, as soon as she left the room, the handcuffs on Akira's wrists landed on the table.

"Never walk away from a criminal with knowledge of slide of hand" Akira said placing the key on top of the cuffs. He stood up and adjusted his cuff.

* * *

"Okay so where shall we check?" Yu asked

"What about here, here, here, here and here" Chie asked pointing to five points on the map

"Good idea" Yu said "Now I want to switch up the team a bit" Yu said

"How so?" Yusuke asked

"We'll switch partners. Yosuke go with Kanji, Yukiko head out with Chie, Rise and Naoto and I'll go with Teddy for this round" Yu said

"Good idea" Kanji said

"Well, he's not talking. So we don't know what cars his team is even targeting this time around" Rise said walking in

"Don't worry we have some locations" Naoto said

"Okay, let's roll!" Rise cheered rushing out and then came right back in "Um guys where are the keys"

"Which ones?" Yosuke asked

"All of them?" Rise asked

"Come again?" Chie asked as they heard a car engine revving up hard

* * *

Akira walked out of the room he was kept in and adjusted his collar before walking down the same hall Rise did and quickly passed the room with the opened door. Looking around he spotted something and smirked. He casually walked up and grabbed the four sets of keys that they used for their chargers and took them, also spotting the keys for Brandy. He grabbed them and placed them in his pocket before heading back to the room he was in and grabbed the handcuffs.

"Baby did a bad, bad thing" he said as he placed the keys on the cuffs and took everything with him. Then he got out into the Impound lot and spotted Brandy. Whistling a small tune he got into Brand and started her up, enjoying the sound he pulled out of the impound lot and screamed away. He smirked as he saw a glimpse of the investigation team running outside to see Akira taking their impounded car, and the keys to all of their cars.

"I'm so bad, I'm good" Akira said "And looks like they been struck by a 'Smooth Criminal'" he said

* * *

"Come on, it's time we get the next lot of cars picked out" Makoto said

"Bringing up the list as we speak" Ryuji said

"Okay, so who are the lovely ladies we're picking today?" Ann said

"The random pick is: Sharon, Lucy, Olivia, Raven and Ann" Ryuji said

"Well, I guess which one I'm getting" Ann said

"Fine by me" Ryuji said

"First we need to get Akira out of their evil clutches" Futuba said

"You mean me?" Akira asked

"You're alright!" Ryuji said as he high fived Akira

"Good to see you're alright" Yusuke

"How did you get away?" Makoto asked hugging him

"They never expected me to have sleight of hand tricks down" Akria said before evilly smirking

"Why the smirk?" Goro asked

"Oh because we're getting a clear run at the cars" Akira said

"Why?" Haru asked

"Well, I have four sets of keys, the police cars" Akira said

"Bullshit" the group said before Akira proudly held up the handcuffed keys.

"You actually stole their keys?" Ann asked

"Yep" Akira smugly said

* * *

"He stole the keys" Yosuke said

"We can see that"

"HOW did he **steal** our **car keys**?" Yosuke asked

"Screw that, how did he even get out?" Yukiko asked as Rise checked her pockets and blushed

"He got the keys" Rise blushed

"HOW!" Chie shouted

"He must have used Sleight of hand" Yu said

"And he took the Ford De Luxe" Kanji said

"Do have anything to go after him with?" Naoto asked

"Let's check" Yu said

"I'm going to kill him for this!" Chie said

"You can do that after we're off of the island" Yosuke said

* * *

"So what lovely ladies are our targets this time?" Akira asked

"We have Sharon, Lucy, Olivia, Raven and Ann, with Ann calling dibs on Ann" Makoto said

"Not surprising" Akira said "So who's going after the others?"

"Goro and I will grab Raven" Haru said

"Me and Yusuke have Sharon and we'll follow up with Olivia" Futuba said

"That leaves us with Lucy" Makoto said

"Good, sounds like a plan. But Makoto I want you to head to the hotel and grab a bikini before hitting Lucy" Akira said

"What for?" Makoto asked

"I got word they've changed the teams, and one of those teams is Yosuke and Kanji. So maybe"

"Maybe a little something will help distract them?" Makoto asked

"It's like you're reading my mind" Akira smirked as he kissed her before just holding her for a bit

"And this is the sign that we should go" Ryuji said

* * *

"There!" Yosuke said

"This is the mini we encountered before" Chie said

"So, it's better than nothing" Yosuke said

"And it does have keys" Chie muttered

"Just get in!" Yosuke snapped

"Okay, okay" Chie said

"This is not cool" Yosuke said

"Gee you don't THINK!" Chie snapped

"At least we have a vehicle!" Yosuke said

"And what is that one there?" Chie asked as they spotted a different car

"That would be a 1993 Nissan GT-R skyline" Yosuke said

"Yosuke, there's a Skyline on the list" Chie said

"Shit, we've got another one of the cars"

'Thieves 8/ Investigators 1' the score said

* * *

"HOW! We stole the car they had back" Ryuji said

"Unless they chanced upon a new one" Makoto said

"Well that's not good" Yusuke said

"Oh you think!" Ryuji snapped

"Now, now this is just a minor setback" Akira said

"And how is this a setback man?" Ryuji asked hopping up onto a toolbox

"Simple, we'll trade them, their Police car for the car they just found" Akira said

"And that will work out how will exactly?" Goro asked

* * *

"I have no idea" Yu said

"You think they would try and do that?" Kanji asked dumbfounded

"No doubt about it" Yu said

"So what do we do in the meanwhile?" Yukiko asked

"Form a plan just in case it backfires" Yu said

"Or you could have simply use the spare keys" Rise said showing four keys

"And they were?" Chie asked

"In a drawer" Rise said making everyone either face palm or faceplant into the floor

"Oh well, at least they have nothing to negotiate with now" Yosuke cheered

"But we should keep them on our persons at **ALL** times!" Chie said

"Good idea" they all said

"Now we've got more cars to find" Yu said "And remember the new teams"

"You got it" they said as they got into the new teams and drove off

* * *

"My, my, my" Igor said "This is an interesting development"

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked

"It appears that the two teams are no longer trying to get the same group of cars, but different ones" Igor said

"Most likely to avoid conflict and get some more points" Margaret said

"Most likely, but that was not the only fun thing to happen today"

"Indeed, it was most refreshing to see Akira break out of jail and take the keys" Margaret said "Only a thief would have thought of that"

"Truly" Igor said "But for now it is time to see how things play out next"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes I actually did that, in fact I planned the keys to the cops being stolen. In fact my original idea was for Ryuji to do it, but I switched it to Akira with him being captured by the Investigators so that he could get the car they have and the keys for the Police Chargers made that easier**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hang on, did they find a car that we didn't think of" Ryuji said

"Did they target one of the ones we chose?" Makoto asked

"Not sure, we should try and grab the cars we've selected fast" Akira said

"Okay, come on" Makoto said

"We're coming" Ann said

* * *

"So where to first?" Yosuke asked

"We should head over to a random car and see if it's still there' Kanji said as they cruised along

"Think they will actually bargain to get our keys back?"

"We wouldn't be giving up the cars, well at least the ones we find" Kanji said

"Good point" Yosuke said, there out of the corner of Yosuke's eye he saw a young woman in a white bikini

"Excuse me officers"

"Yes ma'am?" Kanji asked

"Can I ask you for your assistance?"

* * *

"I'm going to kill him for this" Makoto growled as she walked along the side of the roar in her white bikini as the Police charger pulled up, so she pulled out all the stops. She got in the car and told them what car she was looking for, both of them were blushing while looking at her, they didn't realise it was her because she changed her hair a bit so they didn't know it was her, but then again she was sure they were not looking at her hair; which was something she was not enjoying. Suddenly she spotted the car they dubbed Lucy: a silver 1990 Mercedes-Benz 190e. She hopped out and walked over to Kanji's window  
"Thank you officer, you've practically saved my day" she said before running over and getting in before driving away

"She was nice" Yosuke said

"Yeah" Kanji said as they drove away, only to stop and groaned

"We've been had" Yosuke groaned

"Yep" Kanji said

"Son of a bitch" Kanji growled

"Hopefully the girls have that one Yu dropped them off at" Yosuke said

* * *

"There is Ann" Ann said smiling

"So that's your car" Ryuji said as they were looking at a blue 2013 Subaru BRZ.

"Meet you back at the garage" Ann said as a black 2015 Subaru WRX STi raced by them. The two thieves looked at each other before freaking out

"They got another one" Ann gasped

"And it was a Subaru as well, which mean they got Carla" Ryuji said looking at his digital copy of the list.

"Not good" Ryuji said as he raced after the other Subaru

'Thieves 10/ Investigators 2' the score said

* * *

Yukiko looked behind them

"They got another car" Yukiko said

"Not if we get if from them" Chie smirked

"How?" Yukiko asked

"There is a term in racing, pink slips" Chie said

"You're going to race them for pink slips?" Yukiko asked as the drifted around the corner.

"You know it" Chie said as she pulled to one side of the road and slowed down, making it so that Ryuji and Ann could pull up next to them

"You're stopping here why?" Ann asked

"We'll race you for pink slips" Chie said

"Okay you're on" Ann said

* * *

Goro and Haru walked up to the car they dubbed Raven and looked around. They were nervous since the police team had found a couple of other cars. Luckily Raven which was a 2005 TVR Sagaris was sitting in its location calmly. Haru slipped into the car and started it up. Goro was still nervous for some reason and looked around, they needed to be careful. Then out of nowhere a phone started ringing, Goro saw it was in an empty space and walked over to it.

"Hello?" he asked answering it

"So you're the one they've sent after this car. Hello" Rise's voice chirped on the other side of the phone

"Crap" Goro said as a Police Dodge Charger and a 2005 Honda NSX-R drove past them "Not good" he said before seeing Haru had gone and his own black Charger was still there which felt him with an ease. But now he had to get to Haru before they lose the TVR. But soon the phone went off again

"Do not worry, she won't be harmed" Naoto said

"That means you've caught her" Goro said

"She's fine, she slipped past us while Rise was taunted you" Naoto said

"Oh I see, thank you for telling Me" Goro said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto while the call was going on.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to go easy on your group in the future"

"I see" Goro said

* * *

"ooh pretty" Futuba said

"That's a 1965 Pontiac GTO, it's a masterpiece of automation history" Yusuke said

"And it's a pretty red" Futuba said smiling "Dibs"

"Dibs? Dibs on what?" Yusuke asked

"Driving her, now do you know where Olivia is located?" Futuba asked

"Not yet" Yusuke said

"Bummer" Futuba sighed before looking up "Okay, see you back at the garage" she said driving off, leaving a clueless Yusuke behind

"Come again?" Yusuke said as they drove off

'Thieves 12/ Investigators 3' the score said

* * *

Ann and Chie lined up. Yukiko walked in between each car and pointed to Chie's car

"Ready?" she asked as Chie revved her car's engine. "Ready?" she asked as Ann did the same. She then lifted her arms and dropped them "GO!" she shouted as the two cars shot off down the road and Chie easily took the lead quickly from the start. Growling Ann tried to overtake her, but a corner appeared and forced her to quickly drift around the corner before continuing to chase down Chie. She was already pressing the pedal to the floor and was barley on Chie's tail. The officer looked back and smiled before shifting gears and increasing her lead.

"I may actually let her keep her car if I win" Chie said shifting gears again to continue the race, as Ann was getting closer to her, smirking Chie slowed down so Ann could try and pas her, but once Ann got past her she sped up, repeating this several more time before just ramming the pedal to the floor and pull away from Ann

"Bitch" Ann said as she tried to gain ground

"Ann, the car can't take any more. So slow down!" Ryuji said

"Not a damn chance" Ann said

"That's not going to be good, heck Igor might get pissed with us if you did" Ryuji said

"Okay, okay I'll slow down" Ann said as she let off of the accelerator and continued at a steady paced. Chie looked back before sighing and shrugging

"Why not" Chie said "Hey Ann right? Tell you what you can keep the car. That's how awesome you were at racing" Chie said

"What?" Ann asked

"You heard me" Chie replied before putting the radio down and drove off as Ann stopped.

"What just happened?" she asked

* * *

"Oh, this is an interesting turn" Igor said

"How so?" Margaret asked

"Because they are no long chasing the same cars, and the investigators are actually gaining on them" Igor said

"A smart decision on Yu's behalf" Margaret said slightly nodding

"But the question is this: Shall they prevail through this method or will they lose the race because of those that are fighting against them?" Igor asked

"That is an interesting question" Margaret said.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how do you think they are finding this cars?" Ann asked as she drank a soda

"I'm not sure. But we'll have to get a new set of cars before we can move out" Akira said as he bit into a burrito

"Okay, I'm starting up the program" Makoto said

"And we have: Artemis, Dawn, Mira, Vesper and Cassie" Akira said

"Wait where's Yusuke with Olivia?" Futuba asked just as an orange 1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 pulled into the garage

"So what did I miss?" Yusuke asked

"We've got a new batch of cars" Ann said

"Thieves 12/ Investigators 4" the score said

"They got another one!" Ryuji cried "HOW, WHAT!"

* * *

"A 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R!" Yosuke said as he admired the dark green car

"That means we have four compared to the others

"it's a 3:1 ratio" Rise panicked

"And we're catching up" Chie said as she chowed down on a burger

"We need to hurry" Naoto said

"But how?" Yukiko asked

"I'm not sure. But we'll manage" Yu said

"So what's the next move?"

"We should scout out the enemy base and see how they choose the cars they target.

"Good idea. Chie you and Rise go" Yu said

"Roger" the girls said as they ran out of the base as Yu crossed off the mustang

"Hang on, when we got a radio signal. They were saying some stuff about girls" Kanji said

"Interesting" Yu said

"What could it mean?" Kanji asked

"Its most likely a code to help tell each car apart while maintaining a sort of short-hand" Yu said

"Interesting tactic" Yosuke said

"It is indeed" Yu said.

* * *

"Okay we've got the cars we're going for, so let's move out" Akira said

"Okay" the group said

"Yusuke you'll be riding with Ryuji and Ann, Futuba stay here"

"WHAT!?" the group exclaimed

"Call it a precaution" Akira said as he strolled out

"You heard him" Makoto said as they went their own ways. "We need to be careful now, they could be using list cars"

"And that will worry me" Akira said as he drove to an area.

Yu spotted Yusuke approaching a car,

"The Ashton Martin DB5! they've got it" Yu said as Yusuke drove off. Ryuji spotted him and drove around him so Yusuke could get away. Parking beside him Ryuji wind the window down and flipped the bird to Yu before speeding out of there

"Asshole" Yu said as he drove after Ryuji and Ann. Looking closer he noticed that Ann was looking behind them before turning to Ryuji and shouting something. Next thing You knew he was enveloped in a smoke cloud. Thinking quickly Yu started to chase after Ryuji to try and beat him to the next car's location. But there was just one problem with that: If Yu did get the car he would lose the current car and vice versa. So either way they would lose a car

"Thieves 13/ Investigators 4" the score said

"They are not going to be happy about that" he mutter before looking at Ryuji's car "Where's the girl?" he asked before stopping and looking behind him "Clever girl"

* * *

Ann was running to her car's location and quickly getting in. Taking a moment she deeply inhaled to calm her nerves and started up the car which was a 1946 Ford Super Deluxe Station Wagon, but she then opened the door and looked along the side

"Wood panelling?" she asked closing the door "That's different" she said before driving off. Looking back she smiled as she saw Yu chasing Ryuji in circles while she met up with Yusuke and drove back to the garage

"You think he'll be okay?" Yusuke asked

"Its Ryuji, I'm betting his having the time of his life" Ann said softly smiling as the two got away. Ryuji was doing around 360 around Yu before splitting himself down the road hollering.

"How colourful" Yu said.

* * *

"Another classic car" Makoto said as they saw a cherry red 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi. Looking at Akira as he got, she suddenly grabbed his hand and held it

"I'll be fine, and I'll see you back at the garage okay?"

"Sure" Makoto said kissing him,

"Don't worry; maybe we can break one of these Chargers in"

"Just go!" she laughed before driving off. Akira walked over to the Daytona and pulled something out of his pocket and threw it up and down before getting in the car and driving off, once he was further down the road he lowered the window and dropped the item on the road before he continued on to the garage turning on the radio to listen to the smooth acid jazz song played on the radio. He smiled as he hummed along as this was the first dance with Makoto to and it kind of fit him really. It also brought him back to the rainy days where he stayed with Futuba and her father. Smiling sadly as he knew that Soujiro would be disappointed with the activities he pulled off during the group's gap year

"Where have you been? I'm searching along, came facing twilight on and on without a clue" he sang along with the song as he drove back to the garage. Once he got there; exiting his car he smiled as he pulled Makoto into his arms and started to softly sway as the song still played from the car as the two dance with smiles on their faces. The rest of the crew were enjoying the atmosphere the pair created just by dancing

"They're so sweet together" Futuba said filming the dance as Yusuke started to do a quick sketch of the dance while the other two just stayed put and enjoyed the mood. Then Haru drove in with a 1977 Honda Torana A9X and just silently admired the song as the pair continued to dance and sway to the music

"This is so beautiful" Haru said resting her head ion Goro's shoulder.

"Thieves 15/ Investigators 4" the score said

* * *

"Ah what a sweet and delightful melody in the air tonight" Igor said as the sound of rain trickled down onto the roof. "I think one should always pair the musical genre of jazz with rain" he said

"Indeed, Jazz does seem to compliment rain, just like violins from winter and opera for cooking" Margaret said as she sipped at her drink enjoying the rain as Igor started to play a record of smooth jazz as he looked out the window.

"There are many uses for different music, all you have to do is listen and make up your mind" Margaret said

"Indeed" Igor said "But tell me what music would you use for racing?"

"That I don't think I know the answer to" Margaret said

"Neither do I" Igor sighed.


End file.
